


banana pancakes

by y2kpop



Category: Care Bears
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2kpop/pseuds/y2kpop
Summary: to wake up next to tenderheart every morning and lay down next to him every night is braveheart's dream come true





	banana pancakes

The sun peaks through blinds and pillows, yellow-pink lines streaking across the blankets that lay crumpled along the mattress. Braveheart, chin reclined on a raised elbow, watches Tenderheart sleep. He takes in the sight of the way sunlight spans across his face, the slight parting of his lips, the morning light turning the auburn of his fur into a bright gold, lighting his eyelashes in a bow of vibrance. 

He’s so fucking pretty.

He’s pretty all the time, but, man, he sure is pretty when his mouth isn’t set firm. When the notch between his eyebrows is only a suggestion in the sun’s rays. When Braveheart gets to curl around him, smell him (which is weird, and Braveheart knows it’s weird, but it’s true. Tenderheart smells nice, shut up), and feel his warmth. Not even in a sexual way, though Braveheart no doubt enjoys thinking of that, as well.

Just.

Tenderheart’s alive.

Tenderheart is alive and right here beside him, and that means everything to Braveheart, really.

“You do realize,” Tenderheart says without opening his eyes. Braveheart twitches back, his entire body convulsing with sudden shock, “that I’m not that light of a sleeper, right? How long were you planning on watching me sleep?”

Braveheart’s racing heart is already calming down when Tenderheart lets one eye slit open, a sleep-muddled brown visible through the sweep of his lashes. Growling slightly, Braveheart re-settles himself beside Tenderheart. One paw reaches out to curl around the curve of Tenderheart’s ribs, gently caressing the soft fur there. “Yeah, I know. I was just —”

“— Watching me sleep like some kind of pervert?”

“Waiting,” Braveheart corrects as-a-mater-of-factly, “For you to wake up. So we could get to the Hall of Hearts and have breakfast. Duh.”

“Duh,” Tenderheart mocks, tone gentle. He shifts closer to Braveheart, turning slightly to lock a leg over his. Braveheart’s breath catches at just the feel of the magnetic pull of their bodies colliding, at the simple fact that he gets to wake up next to Tenderheart for as long as they can possibly manage. And Braveheart is nothing short of a stubborn bastard, ask anyone.

So they will make it forever, if Braveheart has any say about it.

Tenderhearts sleepily smiles, his hand curling under Braveheart’s mane as he draws close for a kiss. Although it might be a simple close-mouthed press to the skin, the hint of morning breath just a bit too much to chance at the moment, it’s still laced with sweetness and passion. And here, Braveheart still lingers, wondering just when he managed to strike the right balance and get something this good in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
